Cooks ahoy
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: PPGZ. Baking can be fun, even if the cookie crumbles. Yaoi


Snake enjoyed cooking

He found it even more interesting when he realized he could cook better then his father. Without the fact of the house burning down.

"Letsss sssee… Eggsss and…" He crouched down, putting a hand to the blue mussed hair atop his head. He reached into the fridge, pulling out the needed carton of eggs. He stood back up, using his free hand to smooth down the white apron he wore, small bits of white spattered on his green skin

It might have been considered kind of girly to do, but it was his hobby. A hobby none of his friends really knew about.

Scattered across the kitchen counter were other ingredients for the food. Milk, chocolate, flour and a few utensils already dirty from before cooking. Snake grinned, setting the eggs aside as he moved over to check the temperature of the oven.

Food, he'd probably feed to his friends and claim he swiped them from the sore. They wouldn't care who made them, simply cobble them down.

"Dadsss, I'mss in heress." He called, moving his way to the counter as he cracked the eggs in the needed bowl. The door opening had caught his attention, eyes glancing towards the clock. It was only after four… What was his father doing home so soon?

Snake reached out to grab the wooden spoon, only to let out a yelp as a hand clamped over his wrist and another hand wrapped firmly around his waist, pulling him backwards into a firm body. "E…hss…"

"Now, don't scream, little girl… I ain't gonna hurt ya." The voice spoke into his ear quietly, keeping the green fingers clamped over his wrist. Snake f elt his body tense, nearly shivering as he felt the warm air brush over his neck, a green thumb stroking at his wrist.

Green… Only one person would perform such sexual harassment.

"L-… Leaderss! Youss ssscared mess!" He waited until Ace let go of his wrist, twisting to face the now snickering Gangrene leader. "Howss did youss get inss?" He demanded, trying to calm the frantic pounding of his heart.

"Front door was unlocked." A wide grin had split ove r Ace's lips, the older male clearly amused with what he had done. He dragged his fingers across the dirty countertop, eyeing the white powder that came off with it.

Almost instantly Snake felt a bit worried. Not for the fact his friend had broken or rather just walked into his house, but the fact he was looking over the cooking items scattered all over the room. "Eh… Leaderss.."

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Ace brought his finger to his mouth, poking his tongue out to lick the white smudge off. He grimced, now wipin g his hand on the leg of his pants.

Snake almost snickered, brushing his hand back over the mess. "Making cookiesss.."

For a second or two, his friend stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Cookies?" One eyebrow raised above his sunglasses as he looked from the feminine Gangrene and back at the oven. "Ya missed a meetin' ta make cookies?"

There had been a meeting? Snake cringed then, wanting to beat himself over the head for forgetting. Not that he actually wanted to go… It was the same old thing. Listen to Ace bitch, make some half-bake plan and get their asses kicked by the Powerpuff girls Z. Some monsters they were…

"Ssssorry, leadersss… Iss gotss caught upss.." He took a step away, raising a hand to push back his hair, bits of it still hanging in front of his eye.

The older male snorted a bit. "Whatever… Arturo's got a cold and Grubber went runnin' after a cat." He wasn't sure he wanted to know what the green idiot was going to do with said animal.

Snake blinked "A catss?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know either. He stepped around Ace, moving to the oven to glance at the timer. Ace stepped back, making his own way to the fridge, opening it to search. "Doesn't yer old man ever buy soda?"

"Noss. He sssaysss it'sss bad."

There was a second snort. "Bad? Plenty else is bad." He closed the fridge with a small thud, twisting around to face Snake's back. He stared for a few seconds, moving his eyes downward over the boy's slender frame. From behind he even looked girly, the apron adding onto it.

CLeaderss, if you'resss thirss0 Eh?" The silence had caused him a bit of a discomfort and now Snake blinked, feeling the same hands wrap around his waist, pulling him backwards against a warm body. "Leaderss?" He dared to ask, trying to remain still as the hands taped lightly at his waist.

"Ya know… I noticed a got somethin' right here.." Ace leaned his head down, nudging his head against Snake's, his tongue darting out to lick at the smudge of batter on his cheek. Heat rose to the younger one's face, his hands absently clenching and unclenching.

Ace only grinned, feeling the muscles in his friend's stomach twitch as he kept their heads pressed togeth er. "It tastes pretty good.." He slid one hand upward, fingers pressing underneath the white sailor shirt Snake seemed to love so much. Just another thing that made him look girly.

The heat was reaching to Snake's ears, the air in the room suddenly very uncomfortable and yet he couldn't move. Correction… He didn't want to move. Only in a blue moon would Ace give him this kind of attention and who was he to deny it?

He waited a second, a shiver breaking out over his body as nails scratched lightly over his stomach, before he turned his head to bury it against his friend's shoulder. To him, Ace smelled like cigarettes and cheap cologne, a nice smell.

The old er male continued to lower his head, turning it as he dragged his tongue over his neck, fangs grazing against it. "Heh… Maybe I should.."

Snake was left to blink in confusion as he felt the taller male pull away, only to yelp openly as the same hands grabbed hold of his waist, lifting him until he sat up on the messy counter. "L.. Leaderss!" Ace acted as if he was lighter then nothing.

The next thing that silenced him was the pressure of lips against his, a tongue poking to gain entrance into his mouth. Snake let out a small whimper, opening his mouth as he reached a hand up to wrap around Ace's neck.  
A few kisses and his friend was already melting like butter in his hands. Ace moved in between his legs, planting his hands on either side of the boy's sides. "Still tastes pretty good.." He purred softly, lowering his head to nip lightly at the green flesh on his neck.

"Leaderss.." He groaned softly, moving his back until it balanced against a low hanging cabinet. He could feel the older male smile against his neck, letting out a small cry as he felt the fangs dig into the spot.

"Accce…" Another shiver raced down his spine as the same tongue dragged over the slightly bloody spot. Sometimes it came to his mind that Ace was a vampire, a green skinned one at that.

"Sorry, baby.." Ace licked the spot in apology, the grin remaining on his lips. Since when did Snake ever call him by his first name? It was either 'Leader' or 'Boss' on occasion. He moved his hands up, pressing them up against the shorter male's face. "Ya okay?"

His tone sounded concerned, causing Snake to finally look down at him. Ace never seemed concerned for his wellbeing, snarling at him if he ever slowed down. "Yeahss.. I'mss okayss.." He gave a small nod, allowing his body to relax even as Ace grinned at him.

The sudden ding of the timer caused surprise for both of them, Snake lurching forward which caused his head to bash against Ace's. The older male, caught by surprise seemed to go down like a ton of bricks.

"Leaderss!"


End file.
